The Fire in Her Eyes
by SerenityQuill
Summary: Usually Raven can control her feelings and her powers. She's had enough practice with it in the past, a master in self-control. But when romantic inclinations towards Starfire start to appear, Raven can't stop her powers from emerging in dark and terrible ways. And there's only one way Raven knows how to stop it. (Raven/Starfire femslash)
1. Prologue

[Prologue]

Raven stirred.

It wasn't like she had planned this. Planned to be sleeping next to Starfire, planned to wrap her arms around the green-eyed goddess, planned to… well… to do anything done this night.

And yet, it happened.

Raven swallowed the bubble of fear rising up her throat. Her powers lashed out, throwing open the curtains, warmth streamed across her bed, drawing her attention outside. A bird flew across the skyline. She glanced back, expecting to see her lover's face, but only an empty pillow lay next to her. Her arms had wrapped around a bundle of sheets. The window pane cracked, spidery lines webbing across the glass.

I hadn't happened.

The cracks deepened, pinging shards of glass to the floor. Raven pushed her head into her hands, willing the feelings to go away, trying to calm her emotions and quell the power deep inside her.

The web stopped expanding.

She dreamed it all. Like always.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

[Chapter 1: Awakening]

Raven pulled on her cobalt blue cloak and sighed, running her fingers through her chopped hair. She eyed the broken glass and went over to it. The cracks splintered the view of the sunrise, rosy tips splashing awkwardly into her room. Even the morning seemed disjointed. She trailed her finger across the pane, skin catching at each mar before continuing on.

It didn't start off like this. Raven sighed, heaving the breath out of her lungs. At first their friendship had been simple. Why couldn't they go back to that? Outside, the grass glittered with dew. The sparkling sight cleaved deep into Raven's mind, sharpening a memory into focus at the same time it tugged her down.

_Gorgeous. The floor-length dress was gorgeous. A hot pink creation that hugged all the right curves and slunk in all the right places. Darted with diamonds, probably fake, the fabric itself seemed to glitter in even the dullest of lights. Even under the store's fluorescent bulbs, the dress gleamed. _

_But Raven would never admit to that. Never verbalize her immense liking for it. Too pretty, too… girly. Her own black jeans and blue t-shirt seemed boyish in comparison. She zipped her black leather jacket closed and folded her arms across her chest._

_Starfire flicked a lock of her long red hair over her shoulder, giving Raven a quizzical wrinkled look. "What do you think of this earthly fabric? Would it suit the ball?"_

_Raven held up her hand, extending one finger. "Don't call it a ball, it's a dance." She extended the next. "The dress looks fine."_

_Starfire's face fell. "Just fine? I would like to look the best I possibly can when I attend this… dance… with Robin."_

_It took all Raven had not to roll her eyes. The woman consistently wore less clothes than this – and skin-tight no less – as fightwear. When did she become so self conscious? She eyed the dress once more just for show. "You look very pretty, Star, now can we leave soon?"_

_Starfire beamed, then spun. The clingy dress gave, but only enough for her boots to show. "Yes, we may leave soon."_

_Starfire trotted off to the back of the room, slipping behind a curtain parting the dressing area in two, and this time Raven really did roll her eyes. She liked spending time with Starfire – maybe a little too much, if she was honest with herself – but this shop made Raven uncomfortable. The frilly dresses displayed on mannequins, the purple carpet and matching walls, the faint scent of roses hanging in the air. Even the floral seat cushions and etched mirrors disturbed her. Raven stood, stretching her arms to the ceiling. Soon? She'd rather leave immediately. _

_Her gaze wandered from the heavy crimson curtains to the crimson trim lining the dressing room, cutting the purple floor and ceiling in half, and ended up on the small glass cabinet. Pairs of heels lined the shelves, each a varying hue of cherry. Was there no other color? One shoe towered above the others; its heel had to be five-inches at least. Raven shuddered, imagining the pain. Why would any girl wedge herself into that? The answer, too, seemed painfully obvious. To impress their suitor, of course. Starfire would need a pair of heels to go with her dress. Might as well get it over with now. Raven plucked a few from the shelves – two-inch silvers, three-inch blacks, and one-inch pinks – and turned to face the curtain._

_Starfire threw back the parting, sporting her usual non-Titan clothing of tight jeans and a purple shirt. The pink dress hung over her arm. She smiled. A small strange wave of emotion rippled through Raven, catching her breath. _

_Starfire glanced at the heels. "Are my own boots not sufficient enough?"_

_Raven cleared her throat. "Your boots are okay, but they'll be a bit clunky if you actually want to dance with him. These heels are better for it." Confusion seemed to wrinkle Starfire's features, but Raven moved on. "Which one do you like best?"_

_Starfire floated closer, draping the dress over her other arm while she lifted the pink pair. "I like these."_

_Raven could almost smile. Of course she'd pick the matching set. For an alien, Starfire sure knew how to be a teenage Earth girl. "Those look good, Star, they'd go with your dress perfectly. Can we leave now?"_

"_Yes, we can go." Starfire led the way out of the dressing room and into the main shop, darting this way and that before ending up at the counter. Raven drew up next to her. Starfire's eyes had lit up, all but shimmering in the fluorescent lights. Gorgeous. That strange wave welled up in Raven once more. Was it excitement? Or something more? She pushed it away. _

_Starfire handed over the dress, the heels and a pair of elbow length white gloves she had snatched on the way over to the counter. "I hope Robin likes these."_

_Raven's powers flared at the third drop of his name, but she quenched it immediately. That emotion…was she actually jealous of Robin? She shook her head, knocking the thought from her mind. Ridiculous._

"_They look fine, Starfire," Raven muttered and turned away._

Raven snapped out of the memory, blinking as the sun drifted higher, flashing against the glass. She palmed the pane, shards poking her skin but not drawing blood. She grimaced anyway. Perhaps their friendship hadn't been all that simple. Her powers darted outward, plummeting toward the grass and slamming into a snake. The creature stopped, twisted once, then died. She had been just too afraid to admit it.


	3. Chapter 2: Enemy

[Chapter 2: Enemy]

Raven waved her hand. A violet-edged sphere formed over her bed and moved her comforter into position. Maybe using her power uselessly would drain some of it? But no, the power still jarred within her, aching to be free. She placed a hand over her heart. Why did she have to feel this way? Why did she have to like Starfire? It didn't make any sense, it wasn't… natural, and yet, when she thought of the green-eyed goddess, the power inside her calmed for a moment. Of all the men in the world she could be attracted to and her thoughts dwelled on a woman. And not just any woman, Starfire! She scowled.

"Perhaps some tea would help," she whispered.

Meandering downstairs to the kitchen, Raven filled a pot with water. Instead of turning the burners on she grasped the solid metal structure with both hands. The water boiled, a sharp whistle piercing the air. Raven flicked open the top, ceasing the sound. At least this newfound extra energy had one good use. She opened the cabinet, rifling through the medley of tea she had collected over the years, and selected an herbal white. Lifting a glass cup from its holder beside the sink she placed it on the granite counter. The cup shattered, spilling pieces onto the counter. Shards tinkled to the floor.

Raven's eyes widened. What the hell? She scooped a shard off the floor then jerked her hand back, letting it fall once more. The glass felt freakishly hot. Raven glared at her hands. Her palm shimmered as her powers ebbed outward. Of course, there were downfalls to the energy as well.

Raven selected a ceramic cup from the holder and repeated her movements. This time, the cup didn't break. Breathing a sigh of relief, she dropped the tea bag in and poured the boiling water on top. Steam drifted from the corners, carrying a soft hint of rosemary. Raven grabbed a cup cozy from the cabinet and wandered into the living area. She plopped onto the couch and sipped the hot tea, wrapping herself up in her cloak.

The muscles in her neck unknotted, her shoulders relaxed. Mornings. This was the time she loved most. The quiet of the Titan Tower, the quiet of the city, no one else moved. The snake certainly didn't. Raven's fingers slipped, the cup nearly fell from her hands. She shoved it onto the counter. Her powers had never been that ruthless before. That out of control. Her frown deepened, worry creasing her forehead. How could she be so out of sync with herself? It was unnatural, just like her attraction to Starfire.

A rustle whispered behind her. Raven smirked. "Beastboy, you're not trying to sneak up on me, are you?"

Huffing a disappointed sigh, Beastboy leapt over the couch and landed next to her in a heap. His black sparring outfit clashed horribly with his green skin. "How can you be always so alert?"

"I have to be." She twirled the tea bag, watching the white foam curl at the edges.

He poked her shoulder and gave her a toothy grin. "One day I'll be able to sneak up on you."

"I eagerly await that day's coming." Raven sipped her tea, the liquid burning her tongue and throat.

Beastboy opened his mouth to retort, but a warning beeped on his wristwatch, ending their conversation. His piercing gaze darted downward as he flicked open the Teen Titan communication band. Raven did the same.

Robin's face appeared on the screen. "Mammoth escaped from the prison, but Cyborg and I are caught up keeping the remaining prisoners contained. Can you three handle it?"

Beastboy nodded, rising from his seat. "No problem."

The communications band detailed the coordinates of Mammoth then went black. Raven set down her tea and rose as well, intending on calling for Starfire to join them. When she turned, though, Starfire had all ready floated into the common room and balled her hands into fists, beautiful even now. The familiar wave of emotion kicked Raven's gut. She averted her gaze.

"Are we ready to leave and fight the enemy? I am prepared, are you?" Starfire's voice rose an octave, like it always did when she was ready to fight, but, when Beastboy didn't answer, Raven faced Starfire. Brilliant green eyes stared back.

Realizing the question had been directed at her, Raven cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm ready."

Starfire floated away, heading to the stairs that led to the ground floor. Beastboy charged after her. Raven took a single moment to compose herself, then followed her team outside. Flying in practiced precision, Raven in the lead, Starfire shockingly close beside her and Beastboy taking up the rear. Every time Raven turned, her arm would brush against Starfire's. Heat radiated upward from even that slight a contact. Raven tried to keep her distance but with the narrow streets and necessity to fly low, the contact seemed inevitable. She kept her gaze trained to the pavement.

It was a childish error.

A bright yellow hunk of metal careened towards her, swamping her field of vision. She swerved, and only just missed being hit, tumbling in the airwave of the attack. The car door flew behind her. It landed with a crunch on the pavement, folding over on itself, but Raven gave it no more thought, turning back to the one who threw it.

Mammoth. He hunched down, leaning over the yellow van to rip off another one of its doors. The car shuttered. His bulk had cratered the roof. Raven drew the powers inside herself up, condensing it into a ball in her right hand. She hurled the sphere at him.

Mammoth held the door up like a shield, but the blow knocked him off the car. Starfire zoomed down and kicked the shield away. Mammoth stood, catching Starfire by the leg and pulling her down. She crashed into the pavement.

Anger sparked through Raven. Windows beside her shattered. She hurled herself at Mammoth, punching his jaw. He stumbled. Raven prepared another attack, ready to rip the idiot limb from limb when Beastboy charged, a great green hulking elephant, right into the enemy. Mammoth grabbed onto Beastboy's tusks, but couldn't help sliding backwards. Occupied and exposed, perfect. Raven fueled her anger. Filling herself with her power, the energy ripping through her, Raven let it all out. She blasted him with one steady energy burst. His grip ripped free, and he flew away from Beastboy. She arched her next blow and slammed Mammoth into the ground. He stayed there.

Beastboy changed back into his human form, pumping his fist. "Wow, Raven, you pummeled the crap out of him. I thought that was supposed to be my job." He transformed into an elephant once more and trumpeted, then transformed back, a huge grin splitting his face. Starfire flew down and slapped his raised palm, smiling.

But Raven wasn't done yet.

She still raged, power coursing through her. She couldn't control it. Her powers lashed out, slicing the yellow van in two before moving onto the light posts until they, too, fell over. A fog of rage wrapped around her. At herself. At her cowardice. At her own mixed up feelings. She darted upward, desperately trying to get away from her friends before something terrible happened. She only got a few feet into the air when Starfire flitted in front of her, ceasing her ascent.

Worry creased the sides of Starfire's eyes. "Raven, what is wrong?"

You, Raven wanted to say. You're wrong. You're not the person I'm supposed to fall in love with. You're not the person I'm supposed to want. Instead she glanced beneath her, saw only pavement, and unleashed her anger in one powerful stroke. The blast dimpled the pavement, cracking it in half, then ricocheted off into an office building nearby.

Raven heaved with the effort. Everything she had went into the blast. She drifted downward onto the ruined pavement. It wasn't enough. Power still jerked inside her. What would she have to do in order to stop it? Starfire landed next to her. She placed a soft hand on Raven's shoulder, but Raven couldn't look up. Finally, after a few breathes, she met those bright green eyes. Raven's breath caught. The all too familiar wave boiled inside her, crashing through her, it would carry her away if she let it. They were so close. Close enough that if she leaned in, she could kiss Starfire. Raven almost did when a cry from Beastboy shook her back into her senses.

He knelt beside a figure prone on the floor just inside the office building. Dust fell around them, still descending from Raven's attack. He waved them over. "Guys, come quick, Raven–"

They flew over. A woman lay next to Beastboy. A cut lip bled onto her chin, darkening her pale skin. The sleeve of her blue blazer tore free of its stitches, displaying a reddening bruise on her shoulder. Dust coated her matching pencil skirt and one black heel had been knocked off to the side.

Starfire knelt beside them and rested her hand on the woman's forehead. "What is wrong with her? Her wounds are not terrible, why is she in distress?"

Beastboy's gaze met Raven's, his dark eyes widening then darting back down. "Raven's power hit her in the head."

Raven backed away. Her powers did this? Hurt an unarmed woman? Her heart pounded in her chest, her vision blackened around the edges. She did this. Raven shook her head. Her legs tensed, wanting to run away from this horrible accident. But she couldn't. No, she had to fix it.

She strode back to them and knelt, placing both hands on the stranger's cheeks. Slipping into a trance, she gently eased her darkness out of the woman, lifting the veil shutting her out of the world, and brought her back into reality. The woman's hazel eyes fluttered open. After a quick intake of breath, the woman feinted.

"Call an ambulance," Raven muttered, tilting her gaze to Starfire, who followed her command. "She'll be fine."

Beastboy gave her a lopsided grin, but fear still quivered in his eyes. "Of course she will."


	4. Chapter 3: Discussion Number One

_SerenityQuill - thanks so much for the favorites and follows thus far! Please let me know how I'm doing in the comments! Short one this time around..._

* * *

[Chapter 3: Discussion Number One]

Robin sat across from Raven sipping a cup of black coffee. The potent smell wafted over to her, wrinkling her nose. She downed the last of her herbal white left over from the morning. Robin had called her in for a talk as soon as he heard. His frown deepened. It was not going to be a pleasant discussion.

Finally, after three agonizing minutes of silence, Robin set his cup down. "What happened?"

Raven breathed once in, once out, calming her nerves. "We battled and won."

"I know what happened with Mammoth. What happened with you?"

She averted her gaze. "I…" There were no words to describe it.

Silence lingered. She didn't look up, rather focusing on the scratches in the wood. Her powers rumbled, but she couldn't let them free. Not yet. Not here.

Robin shifted in his chair and filled the quiet. "Beastboy says you went nuts, flying off then pounded the pavement with an energy burst. He said you smacked a woman –a civilian no less – in the face."

Raven locked her jaw. The statements weren't accusatory, yet it felt as if she'd been slapped in the face. She couldn't have done those things. She wouldn't have. Not willingly. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. There had to be some redeeming quality. Her frantic thoughts honed in on one. "I came back and made sure she was okay."

"True." Robin sipped some of his coffee. "But why did you have to do that in the first place? Is there something you want to tell me, Raven?"

The question seemed harmless enough, but a sudden tightness in Raven's chest caused her to remain silent. Should she tell him about Starfire? She threw that suggestion out. No, he had no right to know.

Finally she answered his question. "No, everything's fine, Robin."

"Raven," he cocked his eyebrow. The disbelief played out in his voice just as much as it wrinkled his features. "You seem off, distracted. You haven't been on your game for the past few months. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she snapped out the words. Her powers snapped out as well, shattering the mug between her palms. The heavy ceramic pieces fell to the table, their blue flower designs splintered.

Robin eyed the broken mug. "Starfire even said you were acting off."

Raven tightened her hands into fists. An insane pang of jealousy rocked through her. "Have you two been talking about me behind my back?"

"We're just concerned for you, that's–"

Raven cut him off. "Don't."

The mere thought of them meeting, talking, even just hanging out together pained her. What kind of teenage emotion was that? Of course they'd hang out. Of course they'd speak to one another. They'd have to. What was she doing?

She fumed, heat rising from the back of her neck. "Don't talk about me. I'm fine."

But she couldn't help it. It reminded her too much of the dance. Of the night Robin and Starfire shared together. And, how, just the day before, Raven taught Starfire the steps.


	5. Chapter 4: Step Two Three

_SQ: Thanks so much for all the comments, followers and favorites! Please remember to comment, I love hearing what my readers think about my work. Enjoy!_

* * *

[Chapter 4: Step Two Three] 

_Raven thumbed her iPod on. The sloping timbres of classical music __filled the quiet room. Nerves raced through her body, wringing her hands and straightening her cloak. What kind of stupid idea was this? Teaching Starfire to dance. Like the alien needed any more help. She already floated with the grace of a falling leaf, twisting and turning in battle, eyes glowing a steady green. What did she need lessons for? Raven clenched her hands into fists. Idiotic stupid stupid stupid idea._

_Starfire walked in._

_Raven's hands unclenched. Her jaw slackened slightly before she clamped down again, biting her tongue in the process. No need looking like a lost little puppy dog around her. That wouldn't make a good impression. Raven blinked. A good impression? Since when did she need to make a good impression on her friend? She straightened. _

_Starfire sidled up to her, resting her hand on Raven's arm. "Are you ready to prepare the steps for the dancing tomorrow, Raven?"_

"_Yes." The skin beneath Starfire's arm pulsed. Raven swiveled around, breaking their contact, and clicked the classical music off. It seemed too much at that moment._

_Starfire's grin slipped. "Why did you turn off the musical accompaniment, friend?"_

"_First you need to learn the beat in your head before putting it to music."_

_Nodding, Starfire brightened. "Yes, that does make sense. Thank you for taking the time to teach me the steps."_

_Raven turned away once more. Why did she agree to this in the first place? When Starfire came up to her after their shopping spree, tears in her eyes, Raven could hardly say no. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Raven could've said no, but the strange emotion wave crashed over her before she could get the word out, changing the no into a yes. _

_She cleared her throat and positioned herself next to Starfire. "No problem. Let's get started, okay?"_

_The training hall seemed much more expansive today. And yet, it wasn't suited for dancing. Heaps of weights, piles of floor mats, and heavy machinery littered the space. Raven growned. She probably should've cleaned up a little before Starfire came in. _

_Starfire, too, noticed, looking around. "How will we do the steps if there is so little room to do them?" She nudged Raven in the side, pointing to the window. Light streamed inside, dappling the floor. "Perhaps outside would be a better place?"_

_Raven tensed. "No." The word came out much harder than intended. She softened her expression. "It's not a bad idea, or anything, I just figured inside would pose less of a problem, interruption-wise." Really it was because she wanted this to be secret. She waved at the window, a flash of green snaked past. The boys were out training in the yard this particular day. _

_Starfire nodded again. "Yes, I could see how the boys could… pose a problem."_

"_Good," Raven said. "At this event you'll probably be doing some faster dances, the ones with modern music, where you just jerk around and sway to the music. Like club dancing."_

_Confusion wrinkled Starfire's face. _

_Raven closed her eyes. Ugh, would she actually have to demonstrate club dancing, too? When she opened her eyes once more, Starfire tilted her head to the side. Apparently. _

"_Like this." Raven moved, back and forth, hands following feet, in a simple motion. It probably looked ridiculous. But club dancing wasn't her strongest suit. She usually never even went to them to begin with._

_Starfire grinned. She twirled around, pulsing her hands in the air and swaying her hips much more gracefully than Raven had. The all-too familiar wave washed over Raven again. Beautiful, the alien was simply beautiful. Wait. What? Raven shook her head, but the thoughts tumbling around persisted. How could she see Starfire as beautiful? Attractive, even? Starfire, still twirling, burst into laughter, tearing Raven from her thoughts._

"_Like this, Raven? Does this count as the dancing and the steps?"_

_Raven gestured for her to stop. "Yes, just like that, Star."_

_Ceasing her twirls, Starfire beamed. "The dancing is easy, then."_

"_To some people, maybe." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "But you might be doing what we call slow dancing, too."_

_Starfire eyed the iPod. "Is that what the beat and the music was for?"_

"_Yes," Raven said._

"_Teach me that, please, friend Raven."_

"_Okay. First, there are different kinds of slow dances, but the dance I'm going to teach you is called the waltz. Robin likes classic moves, so if you show him this one, he'll be impressed." Raven's powers fluttered to live, crashing against her chest. Why, though? She pushed the energy back into its cage. "There are usually three steps overlapping a beat. Classical music is played, normally, but you can waltz to anything as long as the beats line up."_

_Starfire, looking like an eager student, blinked a few times. "I do not understand. Can you show me the steps?"_

_Raven swayed, stepping back with her right foot, diagonally with her left, then pulling her right to meet it. She moved forward with her forward with her left, diagonally with her right, and pulled her left in again, completing the square. Simple, elegant and easy. She spared a fleeting glance over her shoulder. If any of the boys saw this. _

_Starfire, however, seemed thrilled. "Amazing, Raven, amazing! Do it again, please."_

_Raven completed the steps again and again, while Starfire followed her lead. Raven turned on the music and counted out the beats. Soon, Starfire mastered the steps. _

_She still had questions though. "What do we do with our arms?"_

_Raven demonstrated, holding out her arms as if holding another person. "While waltzing you don't look at the other person, but I'm sure Robin won't mind if you don't follow all the customary traits of the dance."_

_The thought of Robin and Starfire looking lovingly into one another's eyes flashed through Raven's mind. Why did she have to say that? It would be better if they didn't look at each other at all. Her powers pounded through her. Control. Emotions. She took a breath, recited her usual mantra, and shook herself free of its grasp._

_Starfire thrust out her own arms and tried waltzing, but soon stopped. "I still do not understand. How are we supposed to dance together if we have our arms out like this?"_

_Raven winced. Of course she'd ask that. "Well, we're doing the woman's steps. The man's steps are just like ours, only backwards. And, when you're dancing, you're holding onto one another."_

_Dropping her arms, Starfire frowned. "The man is backward to the woman while doing the steps?"_

_Raven sighed. Perhaps the waltz was a bit too complicated. Demonstrating how would put them in very close proximity. Her powers hummed inside her at the thought. "Not backwards, really, umm… more like opposite our own."_

"_Can you show me, please?"_

_Raven couldn't say no. She positioned herself in front of Starfire. "So, the man would put his arms around the woman, like this." Raven rested one hand on Starfire's waist and slipped her other into Starfire's hand. Raven's breath caught. Breathe idiot. Breathe. Control emotions and breathe. "And the woman would put her free hand on the man's shoulder. Like so." _

_When Starfire rested her palm on Raven's shoulder it seemed as if the world stilled. Just for a second. The heat from Starfire's skin permeated Raven's, shot tingles through her body and hummed gently in her core. Her powers settled, relaxing. Yes, definitely attraction. Just breathe. Move and breathe. _

_Raven met Starfire's green eyes. "And now, we move in the way I taught you."_

_They danced in a slow circle. Music filled the space, keeping a steady beat, creating the flow of movement as Raven and Starfire drifted. Everything in Raven's body stilled. She had never felt so at ease. Starfire looked happy. But did she feel the same way? Could she?_

_As if hearing her thoughts, Starfire asked, "You said the man would be the opposite, is there ever an instance where two women dance together… in the parallel?"_

_Raven's heart skipped a beat. Heat crept up the back of her neck. Down, down girl! No need to get excited about a simple question. Starfire's an alien to Earth after all. "Yes, I'm sure there is a dance like that… though I can't think of one right now." _

_Truthfully, she could think of many. But none decent enough to say in front of her friend._

_Starfire's lips turned down. "Ah. Well, there should be many where two women dance together."_

_Raven smiled. "I agree."_

_The music stopped._

_Raven had to pull away. If the pounding in her chest got any louder, Starfire would be able to hear it. Her powers stirred inside. Odd. They had never acted to erratic before. Some emotion must be controlling them. Raven pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the here and now._

"_You learned quickly, Starfire, good job," she said._

_Starfire rubbed her arm and tilted her head. Was that a blush spreading over her orange-tinted cheeks? "You are a good teacher. Thank you for taking the time to help me."_

"_Anytime."_

_Starfire clapped her hands once, a smile brightening her face. Her eyes sparkled in the dim lights of the training hall. "And now, Robin will be most pleased! He and I will be the best dancers of the steps in the entire ball!"_

_Robin? Of course. Raven's chest tightened. Robin. Her powers surged within her, knocking against her body, wanting to be released. That's why she was teaching Starfire to dance. How could she have forgotten?_

"_Dance," Raven said. "But, yes, you two–" her voice failed. She cleared her throat and started again. "You two will be the envy of everyone."_

_Beaming, Starfire floated to the top of the ceiling then twirled to the floor, heading out door. Her voice carried back to Raven. "I will be sure to tell you all about the steps when I get home."_

_Starfire definitely was happy thinking about… him. No question about it._

_All at once, jealousy speared Raven's heart. Her powers ripped from her, slamming the door outward in one solid blow. Starfire glanced back over her shoulder, briefly meeting Raven's gaze, before the door swung shut. How the heck did that happen? Raven reined her powers back in and turned away._

Raven's head snapped up from the table, a glob of spittle dripping from her lips. Crumpled paper rested by her hand and seemed to glow as light streamed in the window. She rose from her seat, pushing her chair back with a dull thud. When was the last time she had fallen asleep at her desk? Her wristband beeped and Robin's voice came muffled through the door.

"Raven! They've escaped… the HIVE operatives! Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Last Blow

SQ: Thanks so much for following and deciding to favorite my story! I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

[Chapter 5: The Last Blow]

Raven flew beside Beastboy, the green eagle wingtips just barely grazing her skin. They soared upward, Beastboy caught an updraft, spiraling higher. Raven followed, checking the enemies' positions below. The park with its cherry slide, three neon yellow swings and deep brown climbing rope didn't seem very threatening. But the beast waving a torn-off section of that slide did. His companions did, too. It wasn't the entire HIVE. Just Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. Not an easy battle, but one they'd won before. Small victories.

Jinx's hands glowed pink as she hurled an energy burst in their direction. Raven swerved. She answered with her own dark magic, spiraling some to the ground. Beastboy dove behind the attack. Jinx leapt to the side to avoid the energy, but Beastboy barreled into her, knocking her off her feet. Raven darted to the ground after them, slamming a fist into Jinx's side. Beastboy changed into a boa. He slithered around Jinx and squeezed.

He nodded to the second fight. "Help them!"

Robin, Cyborg and Starfirebattled against Gizmo and Mammoth. Gizmo broke from the pack and darted under the broken slide. Starfire followed. Robin leapt into the air and somersaulted over Mammoth, grabbing hold of the giant's arms, creating a clear target for Cyborg's energy burst. The shot crumpled the giant. The boys had him under control, but where was Starfire? Raven searched for her. Not under the slide, not behind the fort, not anywhere.

A green laser sliced through the air behind her. Raven spun. Starfire zoomed from behind a nearby car, tailed by Gizmo. Starfire shot another green burst. Missed. But Gizmo wasn't attacking. Why wasn't he attacking? Starfire tried to dart around the kid but each time he blocked her path, forcing her to go higher into the air.

"Raven!" Beastboy's cry distracted her.

Jinx had gotten away, Beastboy lay sprawled in the dirt, some form of wire mesh holding him down. One down. Mammoth launched upward, slamming into Cyborg and ripping the electric unit from his arm. Immobile. Cyborg's immobile. Two down. Mammoth tossed the unit to Jinx, who sprinted toward Robin, hurling a burst of her pink energy, hitting him square in the chest. A shockwave scattered over him, curling him to the dirt. Cyborg's electricity. Jinx towered over him, hands lighting crimson. Raven dombed a shield around him, pulling Cyborg and the writhing mass that was Beastboy under it as well. They couldn't be hurt anymore, as long as Raven kept her shield up. But they couldn't help either. Mammoth hurled himself against it but it didn't dissipate. It wouldn't if Raven kept her concentraition. But with three of her teammates down, Raven took to the sky, heading after the only other member left to hurt besides her. Starfire.

It seemed Gizmo finally decided to go on the offensive. He threw a bomb Starfire's direction, flapping his mechanical wings to increase the weapon's speed. The bomb exploded, shockwave hitting Starfire and knocking her out of the air. Raven tried to cushion her friend's fall, but Jinx countered the attack, slicing through Raven's darkness with a pink energy scythe. Gizmo hurled another gadget at Starfire. Another bomb. Another explosion. Slamming Starfire into the dirt. Starfire didn't move. She didn't move at all.

Raven's voice caught in her throat. Her concentration wavered. The shield fluctuated. She couldn't do much. She couldn't do anything. Not while keeping the shield. Not while Jinx aimed an energy charge their direction, the power coursing around her, encasing her in a maroon glow.

Mammoth leapt onto Starfire, pulling her limp body from the ground and tossing her, bodily tossing her, back up again. Gizmo sliced her arm open with the tip of his wing. Blood spurted to the ground, Starfire fell right after, crashing into the dirt. She still didn't move.

Gizmo dropped another bomb, yellow metal strapped around a bundle of wiring. A white light flashing on top of the spherical weapon.

Bleeding, Starfire was bleeding and unconscious and maybe worse.

The shield wavered.

Time seemed to slow.

The bomb seemed to drift to the ground, growing closer, closer, closer to Starfire. The light flashed faster.

Starfire, who bled on the ground.

Starfire, who was unconscious.

Starfire, who couldn't fight back.

Starfire, who Raven loved.

And, finally, Raven snapped.

Her shield shattered.

She caught a brief glimpse of the shocked faces of her team before her powers overwhelmed her.

Energy sucked back into Raven's core. Energy she burst out again, lashing at the Jinx before the witch could do anything, knocking the legs out from under Mammoth, snapping the wings off of Gizmo's wings, hurling them all up, up, up into the air and slamming back down again.

See how much they like it.

She wrapped her power around them, smashing them together, holding them tightly, squeezing the air from their lungs. There was nothing they could do to stop her. No one could stop her.

Yet the bomb still fell. Now just inches above Starfire's chest. But energy coursed around Raven, stilling time, slowing it down. She worked her darkness into the bomb, weaving the tendrils around the wires, creating a lacework around the weapon itself. Then she guided the bomb away from Starfire and hung it over her enemy instead.

Her teammates seemed to be shouting something, their mouths opened and closed but no voice filtered through Raven's mind. Her power controlled her now, muting out the world, demanding to be felt, to be harnessed, to be used to their fullest extent. Her vision darkened around the edges.

She squeezed the enemy trio harder. Their faces grew red, their eyes bulged.

Nothing could stop her.

But she wasn't a murderer.

She dropped the bomb, encasing the trio in a bubble of darkness and hurling them toward the prison on the far side of town. She projected her voice inside it.

"This will take you to the prison. You will be taken captive. You will go quietly. If you don't, this bomb will explode and you will die."

She shoved the sphere away from her, watching it hover around a corner and out of sight. She flicked open her wrist communicator, inputted the outbreak and capture, and sent the information to the prison. They could deal with the HIVE now.

Her powers ceased. The world flooded her senses. Shouts from her teammates came through. But her vision blurred. She fell to her knees, scraping the gravel with her palms, and fainted.


End file.
